None
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a weight distribution surface for arching lumbar support devices, for seats.
2. Related Art
Lumbar supports for seats, particularly automobile seats, are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,709; 4,452,485; 4,632,454; 4,880,271; 5,050,930; 5,397,164; 5,498,063; 5,626,390; 5,775,773; 6,003,941; GB 2 013 487A and D 169 293 B1. These devices all have in common a pressure surface that may be flexed in order to create a convex surface with its apex towards the lumbar spine of a human being sitting in the seat into which the device is incorporated. This convex flexion is induced by any of a great variety of means for compression, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,709, or tension, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,063. Typical prior art lumbar supports have both an upper extremity of the convex pressure element and a lower extremity of it anchored to a framework within the seat. These upper and lower elements are tensioned or compressed to move closer together to project the apex of the convexity farther out from the plane of the seat for greater lumbar support. Conversely, tension is released in order to move the apex of the convexity closer to the plane of the seat for less lumbar support. These devices provide little flexibility in the surface of the support proximal to the seat occupant, because that surface is encapsulated and under tension or compression.
All of these prior art lumbar supports are limited in the flexibility they are able to provide the surface that applies pressure to the passenger. Such pressure surface rigidity is less comfortable for the passenger.
Moreover, as seat designs are modified to incorporate more comfort devices, such as duct work for heating and cooling, the amount of space available inside seats for lumbar support devices shrinks. Smaller lumbar supports save space, but exacerbate the issue of pressure surface inflexibility and distribution of weight support.
There is a need in the art for a an ergonomic weight support which is more flexible at the surface that applies pressure to the passenger, which occupies no more space than prior supports, and which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and install.
This invention is a weight distribution surface for ergonomic supports for seats, especially automobile seats.
The present invention uses a relatively small number of moving parts which are simple in design and movement. It is compact in size for ease of packaging and ease of incorporation into a variety of different seats including automobile seats. It may be incorporated at various positions and in various orientations. The present invention is economical to manufacture, sell, assemble, maintain and operate. It may be operated by a motor, mechanical means or a combination of the two. More than one support device may be incorporated in a single seat for a plurality of ergonomic supports, including but not limited to lumbar support, head/neck support, rib support and/or thigh support.
It is able to tolerate excessive or abusive loads.
The present invention eases and streamlines the manufacture of the device and of seats incorporating the device, to lower production costs and increase durability and useable life of the device and seats incorporating it. It may be incorporated easily with existing components, as, for example, seat frames or headrests, and with future seats which may have less space available within them. It does not require guide wires, outside actuators, attachment brackets or long cables.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below, with reference to the accompanying drawings.